Fais Ton Choix
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: Et si Eren, lorsque Livaï lui avait demandé de choisir de croire en ses propres capacités ou de s'appuyer sur ses coéquipiers, avait fait un choix différent ?


**Fais ton Choix**

**―**

― Nous autres avons un jugement différent du tien car nous avons su tirer des leçons de nos expériences passées. Mais tu n'as pas à te fier à une telle chose. Fais ton choix vas-tu croire en toi, ou vas-tu croire en moi, en eux, et en l'ensemble de la division des éclaireurs ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu devrais choisir. Je ne pourrais pas te conseiller. Quel que soit la sagesse qui te dicte la conduite à adopter, personne ne sera en mesure de dire s'il s'agit du bon ou mauvais choix avant d'être confronté aux conséquences qu'il implique. La seule chose qu'il nous est permis de faire, c'est d'espérer de ne pas avoir à regretter notre choix.*

_― Eren, c'est l'expérience qui différencie ton jugement du nôtre. Mais ne te repose pas là-dessus. Choisis. Est-ce que tu crois en toi, ou est-ce que tu crois en nous, les bataillons d'exploration ? Moi, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais su. Croire en sa propre force ou croire aux décisions de compagnons dignes de confiance, personne ne sait ce qui est juste. Alors fais ton choix de sorte à ne pas avoir de regrets.*_

Ces paroles touchèrent Eren, qui suspendit son geste, méditant longuement ces propos. Derrière lui, les pas lourd du titan femelle faisait trembler le sol et retentissait comme l'annonce d'une mort imminente. Il y avait déjà tellement de soldats morts juste dans son dos, et lui n'avait rien pu faire alors qu'il savait que c'était en son pouvoir. Il aurait pu éviter tout cela, il aurait pu faire quelque chose… Et là il était désemparé.

Il se tourna pour voir le titan, en prise avec un autre soldat qui faisait de son mieux pour les aider à poursuivre leur route. Il ne savait que faire, sa soif de vengeance était si forte qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : se transformer et la tuer sans plus de cérémonie. Mais la raison lui murmurait qu'il devait peut-être se fier aux bataillons, c'était leur initiative que de faire cette expédition, et puis il était tout nouvellement membre de l'escouade Livaï. Il n'était plus seul, ils devaient dès à présent travailler ensemble, en cohésion.

Mais il craignait que le soldat à l'arrière ne périsse à l'instar des autres.

Levant sa main, il s'apprêta à se mordre avant d'être interrompu par Petra qui le regarda, l'air désespéré.

― Eren ! … Fais nous confiance. Le supplia-t-elle presque sans détourner les yeux.

Cette phrase lui rappela immédiatement cette journée d'il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'il devait se transformer en titan dans ce puit et qu'au lieu de cela il l'avait fait en plein air. Ils avaient tous paniqué, sauf Livaï et Hansie – cette dernière étant un peu trop excité. Ce jour-là il avait prit conscience de la terreur qu'il engendrait. Mais c'était aussi ce jour-là qu'il avait mesuré tous les sentiments de cette équipe, lorsqu'ils s'étaient excusés en se mordant la main jusqu'au sang. Il en avait été tellement ému, tellement fier de faire partie d'eux à présent…

Ses yeux dérivèrent d'eux-mêmes vers la main de Petra, avisant la trace de morsure encore présente. Morsure qu'ils s'étaient infligés pour lui, pour se faire pardonner, alors que leur peur avait été légitime. Il devrait abdiquer, faire confiance à son escouade, au commandant Elvin, en la raison de cette expédition. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette du caporal, fière et droite, l'esprit même du leadership. Même si continuer à tourner le dos au titan était du suicide, même s'ils laissaient les autres mourir, ils avaient tous choisis de continuer à avancer. Le caporal Livaï regardait toujours droit devant lui, toute son équipe lui faisait aveuglément confiance. Et il devait en faire de même.

― Eren ! Ça prend trop de temps ! Décide-toi maintenant ! S'écria Livaï en le regardant.

Mais ce contexte était différent.

― Je suis désolé. Dit-il en se tournant vers Petra.

Et il se redressa sur son cheval avant de sauter en se mordant le poing, laissant l'explosion de la transformation souffler l'alentour. La surprise lui permis d'envoyer un violent coup de poing au titan qui la projeta plusieurs mètres derrière, cognant au passage un tronc d'arbre qui se déracina. Le soldat, effrayé par sa soudaine apparition, cria et se cogna à un arbre, tombant évanoui au sol plusieurs mètres en contrebas. Erd le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se fracasse au sol et le déposa contre un arbre plus loin.

― Caporal ! Que fait-on ?! Demanda Gunther en se posant sur la branche d'un arbre.

― On l'assiste, on n'a pas trop le choix.

Déjà Eren avait de nouveau chargé, visant la tête du titan femelle qui esquiva souplement. L'air que déclenchait leur mouvement était fort et conférait plus de puissance à leur coup. Le titan femelle évita un autre coup et en profita pour lui administrer un crochet qui dérapa légèrement et lui érafla douloureusement la joue. Son dos buta contre un arbre et le titan s'avança rapidement pour lui mettre un coup de genou dans le thorax, lui coupant la respiration. Avant qu'elle ne lui mette un autre coup, il avança son bras droit et parvint à la frapper assez fort pour la sonner.

Dès lors, il fit pleuvoir les coups, mais elle parvint toujours à esquiver. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser une seconde de répit, la rage le consumait. Il devait les protéger, tous ces soldats qui s'étaient aventurés dehors pour cette expédition, l'escouade de Livaï qui avait tenté de le protéger, il ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir. Et pour cela il devait éradiquer le danger.

Le titan était acculé, la vivacité d'Eren la prenait au dépourvu et elle tomba au sol en voulant éviter un énième coup. Voyant l'opportunité, Eren s'assis sur elle et ne tarda pas à lancer son poing qu'elle esquiva encore. Son poing frappa durement le sol et son bras se cassa sous l'impact. Livaï s'élança alors avec rapidité en donnant ses ordres et deux tranchèrent ses yeux tandis que les autres sectionnaient ses bras. Eren ne les voyait même pas, obnubilé par le visage qu'il jugeait insultant du titan et lança son poing qui ne fit qu'égratigner sa joue.

― Il est trop impulsif… Marmonna Livaï en le regardant.

Et pourtant Eren se débrouillait très bien. Il semblait doué au corps à corps, le combat à main nue semblait lui être connue désormais. Mais la femelle s'en sortait également très bien, peut-être trop, elle semblait même surpasser Eren.

Ses deux mains étaient inutilisables, fumants pour montrer que les blessures étaient en voie de guérison. Levi observa le visage du titan femelle, toisant son expression un brin surprise, angoissée. Étrangement, elle ne semblait pas vouloir le tuer, Livaï était persuadé qu'elle aurait pu déjà le faire dans le cas contraire. Elvin avait donc raison, elle en avait après Eren mais recherchait simplement à le capturer, pas à le supprimer.

C'était impressionnant, de voir combattre deux êtres aussi grands que cela. Ils étaient aussi rapides que puissants, si différent des humains, si ahurissant ! Les voir ainsi leur donnait envie de simplement les regarder s'affronter, d'assister à ce spectacle si rare.

Les bras tailladés du titan guérirent en premier et d'un mouvement rapide elle s'enroula autour d'Eren et le projeta au loin. Elle leva son poing et intercepta Gunther en plein vol, l'écrasant sous son poing avant de balancer la carcasse plus loin. Cet interlude permis à Eren de la prendre au dépourvu et de la frapper violemment au visage, réduisant sa mâchoire à l'état de charpie. Ses yeux étaient encore sanglants, mais Livaï fronça les sourcils en n'en voyant qu'un entouré de fumée.

L'escouade de Livaï était paniquée, face à la mort impromptue de leur camarade, et Erd s'élança avec un cri de rage en visant le cou du titan, au sol depuis l'attaque d'Eren.

― Erd ! Arrête toi ! S'écria Livaï en se ruant à sa suite.

Eren leva son pied et voulut l'abattre sur le thorax du titan qui, ayant récupéré l'usage de son œil droit, roula sur le côté, tombant de nouveau, et d'un coup violent de la main elle chassa Erd comme s'il était une mouche. Petra hurla, paniquée, et Auruo seconda Livaï pour trancher ses muscles. Le caporal pesta en se rendant compte qu'elle pouvait ciblé la zone qu'elle voulait guérir, et cela était grandement problématique car elle pouvait diminuait significativement le temps de rétablissement.

Eren ne cessait d'avancer, même si la plupart de ses attaques étaient futiles, mais le titan reculait toujours. Il ne voulait pas risquer de tuer Eren, et Livaï ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle hésitait à ce point. Lui ne pouvait pas bouger comme il le souhaitait, de peur de toucher Eren ou que ce dernier ne le touche, il devait donc faire attention aux attaques que les deux titans se lançaient.

Finalement, le titan femelle sembla prendre cela plus au sérieux. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait sous-estimé Eren, peut-être parce qu'elle perdait patience, mais Livaï la vit prendre une posture de combat, le regard déterminé et flamboyant. Jaeger était essoufflé, prenait appui contre un arbre en la regardant sauvagement avant de se figer, surpris de la voir se positionner ainsi. Livaï ne se questionna pas sur cet état de fait et s'élança, tranchant ses talons d'Achille et la faisant tomber. Elle porta sa main à sa nuque et Auruo vit ses lames céder sous la solidité de sa peau.

Livaï trancha les doigts du titan qui avait tenté d'intercepter le câble d'Auruo, lui hurlant de faire plus attention avant de faire courir ses lames le long du buste du titan femelle, créant une large balafre partant de l'épaule gauche à la hanche gauche. Il esquiva un coup de pied du titan et s'accrocha à un arbre et Petra et Auruo en firent de même. Il leur jeta un regard et constata que la rage déformait leur trait, assombrissait leur regard et il préféra cela à un débordement de tristesse.

Mais l'attitude d'Eren l'intéressait davantage.

Il repartit à l'assaut, ordonnant à Petra à Auruo d'occuper le titan femelle et lui alla se poser sur le nez d'Eren, tirant ses cheveux pour garder son équilibre.

― Oï, Eren ! Reste pas planter là !

Jaeger semblait ahuri par quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Était-il surpris qu'un titan puisse démontrer des connaissances relatives au combat ? Qu'elle puisse être si doué dans ce domaine contrairement à tous ces autres titans stupides et primitifs ? Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'engourdir à ce point !

― Eren, mes hommes sont en train de combattre à ta place, et je n'accepterais pas ce fait plus longtemps. Alors tu vas bouger ton énorme cul avant que je ne décide de t'enfoncer ma lame là où je pense !

Il sembla se réveiller, fixant plus nettement la silhouette de Livaï avant d'hocher la tête. Levi s'éloigna et ordonna aux deux soldats de s'écarter, juste à temps avant que le poing d'Eren ne s'abatte contre le nez du titan. Elle buta contre un arbre mais se redressa rapidement, son visage défiguré et cassée, et évita un autre coup avant de se saisir du bras et de retourner Eren, le plaquant contre le sol en tenant fermement sa main. D'un mouvement précis elle lui déboîta l'épaule, le faisant crier, avant de lui casser la colonne vertébrale d'un coup de genou.

Jaeger tomba évanouit, remarquant tout de même qu'il ne restait plus que Livaï, Auruo et Petra. Où était les autres ? Étaient-ils mort ? A cause de lui… ?

Livaï et Auruo entrèrent en scène, découpant tous ce qu'il pouvait pour lui administrer le plus de blessures possibles tandis que Petra prit l'initiative d'envoyer un fumigène noir pour espérer avoir des renforts, même si force était de constater qu'avec tout le bruit que faisait les titans, leur position devait déjà être connu de tous. Trébuchant contre une lourde pierre, le titan s'écrasa contre l'arbre sur lequel Petra était accroupi et le choc la fit tomber. La voyant, le titan femelle écrasa son corps contre un arbre, la laissant pour morte.

Ni Livaï ni Auruo ne lui accordèrent de regard, bien que ce dernier était des plus désespéré. Ils découpèrent minutieusement le titan femelle, chose assez difficile puisqu'elle pouvait durcir sa peau, Auruo plus lent qu'habituellement. Cependant, la femelle se voyait complètement acculé par leur vitesse et leur cohésion et ne parvenait pas à durcir sa peau assez rapidement. Elle protégeait précieusement sa nuque, évitant au mieux les attaques en bougeant la main comme si elle avait affaire à une mouche – ce qui devait être ce qu'elle ressentait. D'un mouvement de la tête, elle attrapa Auruo entre ses dents et scinda son corps en deux, recrachant les restes avant que Livaï ne traverse sa bouche, découpant les muscles de sa gueule comme représailles.

― T'es coriace, salope… Bougonna-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le corps titanesque d'Eren, allongé au sol, le visage tourné vers eux mais les yeux fermés. De toute façon, même s'il avait été éveillé il aurait été inutile, blessé comme il était. Levi ne cessait de se déplacer étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sur place ou bien le titan risquerait de le toucher. Il en profitait pour l'attaquer de part en part mais le titan était vif et parvenait à esquiver quelques attaques, et Livaï faillit par deux fois se prendre un coup de sa gigantesque main.

Soudain, le bruit de l'équipement de tridimensionnelle leur parvint et Mikasa apparût, écarquillant les yeux en voyant Eren au sol, blessé et immobile et se précipita vers lui en criant son prénom. Livaï vit trop tardivement le titan s'élancer vers elle mais descendit et positionna son câble de sorte qu'il lui barre le passage, la faisant chuter au sol.

― Pas le temps, Mikasa ! Ramène tes fesses, il faut la retenir le temps qu'Eren se rétablisse !

Sans chercher à lui désobéir, elle reprit position et ensemble ils s'occupèrent du titan. Ayant tous deux force et rapidité, ils y parvenaient aisément, cependant leur cohérence restait à revoir. Il était difficile de suivre les mouvements de Livaï, mais leur vivacité leur permettait de ne pas se rentrer dedans au moindre virage. Le titan, couvert de blessures, s'adossa à un arbre et protégea sa nuque, mais Livaï scinda les muscles de ses bras qui retombèrent lourdement. Ackerman lui ayant ôté la vue, elle se voyait aussi vulnérable qu'un titan normal, et Mikasa ne chercha pas plus pour fondre sur sa nuque.

― Non !

Elle n'écouta pas l'exclamation du caporal et poursuivit sa progression, enhardit de savoir qu'elle allait tuer cette monstruosité qui avait tenté de tuer Eren. L'appréhension faisait pulser son sang et l'adrénaline augmentait son impatience. Cependant, une main jaillit sur son champ de vision et la vitesse à laquelle toutes deux allaient ne permettait pas à Mikasa de changer de trajectoire. Levi se précipita sur elle, l'attrapa entre son bras et partit sur le côté, mais la main du titan atteint sa cheville et fit courir une douleur aiguë le long de son corps. Déséquilibré, il lâcha la jeune femme qui parvint de justesse utiliser son équipement pour amortir sa chute.

Livaï n'eut pas cette chance, il atterrit au sol et se réceptionna sur sa cheville cassée et la douleur l'empêcha de se maintenir en position. Il roula sur le sol avant de buter contre un arbre qui arrêta sa course et lui coupa le souffle. N'ayant pas le temps de s'y attarder, il se releva rapidement, essoufflé, et vit Mikasa reprendre contenance également. Mais la femelle était proche d'Eren, à présent, et elle se baissait déjà pour arriver à sa hauteur.

Et cet idiot qui était encore inconscient !

Il grimaça en prenant appui sur sa mauvaise cheville, et pesta vulgairement.

― Vas-y ! Hurla-t-il à Mikasa encore perché sur un arbre, l'air amorphe. Éloigne le titan femelle, je vais récupérer Eren !

Revigoré par le nom d'Eren, Mikasa secoua violemment sa tête avant de s'élancer et de distraire le titan femelle avec panache. Mais le titan non plus ne semblait pas prêt à se laisser faire et Ackerman eut tout le mal du monde à la blesser, tant elle redoublait de vigueur. Mais Mikasa réussit à la blesser et à détourner son attention, et Levi arracha la nuque d'Eren sans hésitation. Il tira son corps, pestant contre sa condition et finit par découper un à un chaque ligament qui le maintenait à son corps titanesque. Mais le titan femelle revint à la charge et il ne vit que sa main balayer l'air et les propulser tous deux contre un arbre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'Ackerman foutait ?!

Heureusement, le bruit des galops retentit bruyamment et annonça l'arrivée imminente du reste des troupes. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, le titan femelle partit en courant non sans lancer un dernier regard attristé à la forme inconsciente d'Eren, couché dans les bras de Livaï, et laissa malgré elle des larmes s'échapper de ses prunelles. Rapidement, Elvin apparût, ordonnant à quelques soldats de soutenir les trois blessés et de rentrer à Karanes en abandonnant le matériel qu'ils avaient installés. Eren fût allongé sur un chariot, Mikasa assura qu'elle pouvait chevaucher un cheval, et Livaï en fit de même et se positionna près d'Elvin pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsque Eren reprit connaissance, il était couché sur un lit, il ne savait où, et tous les événements précédents lui revinrent en mémoire. Gunther était mort, suivit d'Erd, et il pria sincèrement que personne d'autre n'ait succombé. C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Livaï d'un pas imperceptiblement claudiquant et habillé en civil. Et il su que le caporal était blessé, par sa faute.

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Après, je veux dire…

― Mikasa est arrivé, les autres sont morts, et le titan s'est enfui. Résuma-t-il, le regard sombre.

Mort ? _Mort_ ?! A cause de lui ? Il en était sûr… Il aurait dû leur faire confiance ! A ce moment là, lorsque Petra l'avait supplié de compter sur eux, de croire en eux, il lui avait tourné le dos pour espérer les protéger, les aider, servir à quelque chose ! Mais son choix, son maudit choix avait été le mauvais, et c'était eux qui en payaient le prix. Leur corps devait encore être dehors, en train de pourrir, à la vue de ces meurtriers de titans !

Mais c'était lui, qui les avait tué…

Se redressant vivement, Eren poussa les couvertures de son corps en sueur en respirant bruyamment, les yeux embrumés de larmes. Un cauchemar… Non, la deuxième possibilité qui lui était donnée. Secoué par ce qu'il venait de voir, son cœur battait la chamade et ses soubresauts ne se calmaient. Il respirait si fort qu'il lui semblât qu'il pouvait réveiller le bâtiment entier. Comme pour répondre à son affirmation, Levi ouvrit la porte, regarda sa silhouette effrayée et désespérée avant de s'avancer.

― Ils sont morts, caporal… Gémit-il piteusement en le regardant.

Livaï n'eût pas besoin de demander pour savoir de qui il parlait. Mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines, avait-il pensé à cela durant tout ce temps ?

― Je sais. Et il va falloir t'y faire. Était-ce le cauchemar que tu faisais ?

― Oui… Oui… Dans les deux cas, je les ai tués…

Levi se permis de s'asseoir sur le lit, observant le visage du jeune titan en se demandant à quoi il faisait allusion. Les deux cas, représentait-il les deux scénarios qu'il avait vu ? Celui qu'il avait vécu et celui dont il avait rêvé ?

― J'ai rêvé d'avoir fait l'autre choix… J'ai rêvé que, lorsque vous m'avez demandé de choisir, j'ai préféré me transformer en titan et combattre…

Ah. Levi voyait bien qu'Eren se retenait de pleurer, s'exhortait au calme, mais n'y parvenait pas entièrement. Revivre cela avait dû le secouer, plus encore s'il avait revu la mort de ses compagnons. Et maintenant, il apprenait qu'aucun des choix ne lui aurait permis d'épargner des vies, que la pression qu'il avait sur les épaules ne servait à rien et qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu tirer au sort.

― Explique-moi, Eren, ce qui se serait passé. Murmura-t-il doucement sans le lâcher des yeux, en croisant les bras.

Alors il raconta, doucement, la voix rauque et tremblante, arrêté par quelques hoquets en quelques occasions, mais jamais Livaï ne l'interrompit ni ne quitta son visage du regard. Peut-être que si Eren avait décidé de se transformer, ça aurait été ce qui se serait passé. Mais personne ne pouvait le savoir, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un cauchemar ?

Jaeger finit par sangloter, pleurant en cachant ses yeux de ses mains et en essuyant les larmes qui ne se tarissaient pas. Comprenant qu'il serait peut-être temps de tenter de le réconforter, Levi s'avança encore et posa doucement sa main sur la tête d'Eren, caressant brièvement ses cheveux. Il n'était pas très doué pour cela, il avait même peur de dire quelque chose qui déprimerait davantage Eren.

― Et tu regrettes ? Aurais-tu préféré faire ce choix-ci, plutôt que de te fier à nous ?

Eren ne savait que répondre. Qu'avait été le meilleur choix ? Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Il ne savait pas, il n'y arrivait pas, mais cela ne servait à rien à présent…

― Non… Renifla-t-il en baissant brièvement les yeux. J'ai pris la décision qui m'avait semblé la plus appropriée, et de toute façon on ne peut pas changer le passé.

Il s'essuya les yeux alors que la main de Livaï s'éloignait doucement, encore sujet à quelques tressautements.

― Dans les deux cas, j'ai été inutile. Dans les deux cas, des victimes étaient à déplorées. Souffla-t-il tristement en se retenant de pleurer à nouveau. Je devais faire un choix, et j'ai choisi de travailler en équipe au lieu de ne compter que sur moi.

Levi admira silencieusement son état de pensée, mais constata que même ainsi les larmes d'Eren continuaient de couler, silencieusement.

― Oui, Eren, murmura-t-il doucement. Tu as fais ton choix. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans cet état, personne ne te tiens responsable de leur mort.

On ne change pas le destin.

.

.

* * *

*** J'ai mis respectivement la réplique de Livaï du manga et celle de l'animé.**

**Karrow.**


End file.
